


A beta, a brother, a friend

by Wxlves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Feelings, Language, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Abuse, Pining, Scott and Isaac are both precious little wolf cubs, Scott is Understanding, Unrequited Love, fluff too/ i guess, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxlves/pseuds/Wxlves
Summary: Isaac reveals unrequited feelings for Scott, and Scott actually takes it super wellMe? Self projecting? Never.





	A beta, a brother, a friend

Scott was always as gentle as possible with Isaac. With Stiles, he would never hesitate to give him a little shove or smack him on the shoulder. With Isaac however, it was only a light brush of fingers on his arm, or the barest hint of contact between their hands. Isaac had never mentioned the disparities, though he surely noticed them, but he seemed to appreciate them nonetheless.

 

~~~

 

"Don't touch me," Isaac snarled, jerking his hand away. Scott startled, never having been at the receiving end of that animalistic growl, and never having imagined this drastic turn Isaac had taken. 

 

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, concern rippling across his features.

 

"Nothing's wrong, just don't fucking touch me." Isaac turned to storm out of the locker room, but stopped a few feet from the door when Scott called out his name. He didn't turn, didn't want to see the puppy-like sadness he knew was on Scott's face. 

 

"Tell me what I did Isaac, I'll try to make it up to you," Scott's anguished voice was directed at Isaac's hunched back. Isaac just sighed and continued out of the locker room, lacrosse bag banging against his long legs as he walked. 

 

"Trouble in paradise? Or just a lover's spat with Lahey?" Inquired a snobby voice from behind. Scott sighed, already pulling patience from as deep within himself as he could. 

 

"For the last time Greenberg, we're not dating," Scott sighs with a touch of long-suffering impatience. 

 

"Doesn't mean tall, dark and handsome doesn't want some of that," he replies with a cocky grin. Stiles'  _yeah, everyone wants some of that, he's the hot girl that every guy wants,_ from behind shifted Greenberg's attention enough for the spotlight to be off Scott and on the smaller, freckled boy, who, frankly, was never one to shy from the spotlight. 

 

Rumors about Scott and Isaac dating were running rampant on the lacrosse team after that idiot Smith had seen them getting lunch together, of all things. As if getting lunch with a friend was a completely unheard of topic.  _Idiots._ The rumors had never bothered Scott, (why be angry, after all, gay's not an _insult_ ) but they always seemed to rub Isaac the wrong way. 

 

"Go see what's up with him," Stiles gestured towards the door. "I'll be here resisting homicidal urges, *cough* Greenberg, and showering. He's not going anywhere anyway, considering Roscoe and I are his ride home." Scott nodded and dejectedly shuffled out of the locker room.

~~~

 

Isaac's grey-blue eyes were full of anguish, and Scott could smell the regret and shame coming off of him from across the courtyard. "Scott, I'm so sorry," he started, vehemently shaking his head in response to Scott's soft "It's okay". "No, its not okay, I shouldn't have done that."

 

"I forgive you Isaac, I know you would never do anything like that with any ill intent." Isaac hung his head, and Scott continued, "Please just tell me what's wrong. If I did something, I want to fix it, and if I didn't, I still want to help."

 

"That's the problem Scott." Isaac was wringing his hands, and a deep red blush was creeping across the back of his neck. "You didn't do anything and that's exactly what the problem is." Scott was confused, and he opened his mouth to ask Isaac for an explanation. Before he could speak, Isaac held up his hand to wait, then blushed bright red at how demanding and imperious the gesture had been. "You didn't do anything to deserve this, deserve my selfishness. I'm your pack, one of your best friends, I'm even your beta, though not officially, not by normal pack rules. But it still couldn't be enough for me, apparently." Scott was beginning to get an inkling of where this was going, but he wasn't sure yet. 

 

"The only reason the gay rumors on the team bother me are because I'm scared. I'm scared that one day people will realize there's more to it than just some dumb jock making shit up for kicks. You know my dad would have kicked the shit out of me just for the rumors, the slightest possibility of me being gay." Isaac let out a short, slightly hysterical laugh. "If he knew that I was gay for sure, that would be a tale for the history books." Those words shattered Scott's heart. 

 

"Isaac, is all you're saying just that you don't want physical contact with me, because of the team and your dad? Because you know you don't have to worry about that anymore, but I'll also go with whatever makes you comfortable. I'll always put you first."

 

"But not in the way that I want." Isaac choked out quietly. And suddenly it all made sense. Isaac wasn't done, though.

 

"I'm selfish for wanting more out of you, more that I know you will never give. And every time you touch me, no matter how small, inconsequential, or casual it is, it will always remind me of my selfishness."

 

Scott tilted his head, making sure he had eye contact with the taller boy before he spoke. "I never will love you the way you want, Isaac, and for that I'm sorry. But I swear to you, I'll love you in every other way possible. As your friend, your brother, your alpha. I will respect any and all boundaries you put up, including this one, and I will help take down the ones you wish me to. I will not treat you any differently than I did before you told me this, and I won't let it get between us."

 

"And I swear to you Scott, I will respect you and the boundaries you have put up. I won't let my feelings cloud anything we have between us now. And I swear, that even though I love you like you loved Allison, I will also love you like  your brother, your beta, your friend."

 

When Isaac finished, Scott had his head buried in his hands, and Isaac watched as a tear slipped between his fingers and down his wrist. Scott mumbled, voice muffled by his hands, "You're right Isaac, I don't deserve you." That was all it took for Isaac to throw himself at the shorter boy, arms wrapping around him in a bear hug. Isaac's arms went around Scott, just under his arms, and Scott hugged him back, tattoo rippling from his muscles shifting as he hugged Isaac tight enough to break a human's ribs. His hands slowly slid up and down Isaac's back, comfortingly. Isaac buried one hand in Scott's dark hair and his nose in the crook of Scott's neck. The other hand splayed on his back in between his shoulder blades. That was how Stiles found them, ten minutes later, and when the wolves finally noticed his presence, they separated slowly, as if afraid to break what seemed a spell cast over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is respectful and kind. Scott is a good friend. Be like Scott. 
> 
> This was self beta'd and proofread once, so I'm sorry


End file.
